


No Safer Place

by Crematosis



Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2020 [8]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Love Bites, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crematosis/pseuds/Crematosis
Summary: The brothers need a private location for their romance and Loki comes up with a creative solution.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Series: MCU Kink Bingo 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1608646
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39
Collections: MCU Kink Bingo Round 4





	No Safer Place

**Author's Note:**

> For the Setting: A Character's Parents' Bedroom square for MCU Kink Bingo

“We shouldn’t be here,” Thor said in a loud whisper.

Loki rolled his eyes and continued rifling through their father’s wardrobe. “Come now, brother, where’s your sense of adventure?” He held up an embroidered tunic. “I think you would look very becoming in this. Why don’t you put it on so I can take it right back off you?”

“If Father catches us fooling around in his bedchamber, we will be punished severely.”

Every punishment, every reprimand, every harsh word would be like praise compared to what would surely await them once Odin found out their love ran deeper than brotherly love. And Thor was not about to tempt fate by openly flaunting their love in his chambers.

Loki snorted derisively. “I’ll be punished, you mean. You know Father blames me for everything. I’m the bad influence.”

“You do have a reputation.”

“A reputation that is greatly exaggerated. Everyone is so keen on painting me as a selfish and capricious.” Loki smirked and shoved the tunic back in the wardrobe. “If only they knew what a generous and giving lover I can be.”

“Brother,” Thor said warningly.

He patted Thor’s cheek. “Relax, darling. I save that side for you. And it’s been awhile since I’ve really gotten the chance to be as loving and attentive as you deserve.”

“This isn’t the place for that sort of thing, brother. You know that. We’ll be seen.”

“And I will be the only one getting in trouble. So stop worrying about it. You’ll be fine.”

Thor cupped his hands around Loki’s face. “We both share equally in our indiscretions. I don’t want to see you take all the blame.”

Loki clapped his hands and the room lit up with a pulse of golden light. “There,” he said with a smug grin. “I’ve ensured that we won’t get caught. If anyone looks into this room, they will see us as our parents.”

“But if Mother or Father chance to come up here, that trick will be useless.”

“It’s the best I can do for now. All my more powerful spells require a great deal of focus to sustain them.” He smirked. “And I plan on being very distracted for the next hour.”

“Brother, this is still very risky.”

Loki’s nimble fingers plucked at his collar, revealing the hickie Thor had made just that morning.

Thor swallowed hard.

“I tire of sneaking around, getting in kisses here and there, ducking out of feasts early for just a quick dalliance while everyone is occupied. I want to spend time worshipping that body of yours and be worshipped in return. And for that, we need privacy. And I can think of no place more private than this.”

“No one would ever look for us here,” Thor said slowly. “No one would interrupt the king and queen of Asgard in a bout of lovemaking.”

Loki grinned wide. “And they say I’m the clever one.” He took a few steps backwards, slowly unfastening clasps and buttons, letting layer by layer of clothing fall to the floor.

Thor found himself helplessly following after him.

Loki sprawled out across the bed, his legs splayed wide. Thor’s eyes immediately found the little markings on Loki’s pale skin. The bruise he had sucked upon Loki’s hipbone a week ago, the fading bite mark on his inner thigh. Everything else had healed.

“You’re right, brother. It has been far too long since we’ve had the luxury of time.” He rubbed a thumb over Loki’s hip. “Let me leave you another reminder of who you belong to.”

Loki’s cocky smirk faded into something fonder. “As if I could ever forget. But it does make for a nice visual.” He rolled over onto his stomach. “I look forward to seeing all the marks you leave this time. After all the effort I’ve put into this, I better be covered in them.”


End file.
